The Bloody Trio
by Soul Of The Dark Mark
Summary: What if the roles were switched? The hunted becoming the hunter? The mouse becoming the cat? Hermione, graduated from Hogwarts, is on a mission for the dark side comes across a schoolmate she never thought she would see alive again. She will fight tooth and nail to capture him, dead or alive. Parallel universe.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Hello! Yes the beginning of another story! Can you feel the excitement? Anyway on to business, this story is taking place two years after the trio graduating Hogwarts. They went all seven years. Dumbledore isn't dead and nothing is what it seems! It is a parallel universe so there is barely anything in here that goes by the book. Be open-minded! Also I would like to note that this story will probably be updated every so often. It's hard to find a decent internet connection in my area, and the holiday season is quite busy for me. But I had to get this chapter out! Please tell me how you feel and any ideas you have! I am planning for this to be 30-40 chapters long. I have most of the story put together. I just have to fill in the gaps! Enjoy my readers!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

The strip's lights were blazing as Hermione Granger stepped out of the shadows. After weeks of digging around in a dark cave at the edge of Australia, the lights were almost blinding. Her dark curly hair fell past her shoulders to the base of her back, her muggle attire, which consisted of a black hooded jacket and matching black tight pants, were covered in brown dust making a few on lookers give her a disgusted expression. She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose.

_This is starting out brilliantly._

She opened her eyes and looked around for a familiar landmark; seeing none, she took a step forward and was immediately swept into a crowd of noisy tourists. They all had glazed looks and were gesturing around wildly at all the sights. She glared at the women yapping into a small metal box and pushed past her ignoring the lady's sounds of protest as the metal box clanged to the floor. She gripped her wand that was hidden in her jacket pocket, and resisted the urge to blast the crowd out of her way.

_Bloody Muggles. They are like a disease infecting everywhere and everything they come in contact with._

Finally freeing herself from the crowd she crossed the street, earning a few rude gestures and loud honking noises from the cars. She hissed as one of the metal contraptions swerved towards her causing her to trip over the curb of the sidewalk. A gentle hand helped her to her feet and she flinched back from the strangers touch.

"Are you ok? What do you think you were doing just walking into the street like that?" The stranger; a man that looked to be in his mid-forties asked while looking her over for injuries. Hermione gave the man a haughty look and took a step away from him. "Get your filthy hands off me I can take care of myself." She snapped brushing past him. She checked her watch, thirty minutes. She quickened her pace leaving the muggle shouting words of worry after her. Her own mother had stop kissing her cuts when she was three, she didn't need some creepy old stranger fawning over her scrapped knee. Not that she would let the disgusting muggle touch her in the first place. Just the thought of all the diseases that man could have transferred to her in that simple act of helping her up made her shiver. _Vermin._

She pushed the thought to the back of her mind. She had bigger things to worry about. She looked up at the street signs and the urge to use magic became stronger. She was getting nowhere and her time was beginning to run out. She scanned her surroundings and ducked into a narrow alley between to casinos. She walked further down the alley trying to put some distance between her and the hustle and bustle of the streets. The last thing she needed was to be held up by the ministry. Not that a simple Point Me spell would fire off any alarms, but better to be safe then in a prison cell in Azkaban. If she even lived that long. Hermione now had thirteen minutes to reach the designated meeting point before she was considered a 'rogue.' Biting the side of her mouth in frustration she pulled her wand out and cast a look around for any signs of people.

Seeing none she held her wand in her hand and watched intently as it spun in a circle and finally rested towards north. She was a few degrees off but she was more or less heading in the right direction. She pocketed her wand and continued down the alley until she came out in a shabbier part of the downtown area. It was less crowded and some of the street lights were broken. There were only a few muggles wandering the street and most of them seemed to be highly intoxicated. She walked past a couple stores that had bars on the window to keep people from the wares inside. She couldn't help but smirk at the thought of how easy it would be to break into the store and rob the place blind without triggering one mangy muggle alarm. She had more pressing matter as she glanced at her watch, ten minutes. She broke into a brisk walk ignoring catcalls from a group of drunken men that had stepped out of a bar, they were lucky she was running late or they would find themselves without eyes. She heard them call out behind her but she quickly left them in the dust as she slipped down another alley. Her mind began to race as she took many different turns, occasionally having to whip out her wand to make sure she was on the right track.

Three minutes.

She made another right down the back ally of a store that had long been abandoned and continued on her heart beginning to race slightly. She had never been this close to being late since her Hogwarts days when she had to juggle homework, Head Girl duties, and secret meetings. All the while Hermione tried to seem like the model student without attracting too much attention from the empty-headed staff. A few times she had been caught entering the castle after curfew and had been taken to the Headmaster's office. Each time she had been given a light talk about abusing Head Girl privileges by the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, the biggest fool in the staff.

She was so focused on thinking about all the times she had fooled the Headmaster she didn't notice the figure approaching her from the shadows.

"'ey sweetie, where ya' headed?" One of the sleazy men from the bar said stepping towards her examining her body in a way that made her cringe inwardly. He raked her body with his eyes as though he was admiring a trophy he had just won. "Need a lift? I have my bike parked out front." He winked at her and gestured towards the front of the store. "I can get you where you need to go."

Hermione held her head high and gave him a disgusted look. "Thanks, but no thanks." She said in a cold voice stepping past him. He caught her arm and held on to it tightly, stopping her in her tracks.

"No need to be such a bitch." He spat, tightening his grip on her arm in a way that was sure to leave a bruise. Hermione quickly assessed her opinions; she could blast the muggle fool into a bloody mess but that would only cause her more trouble, any type of magical mess would alert the authorities to her presence in the area and that was the last thing she needed seeing as though she would most defiantly be late for her rendezvous. She did know a few fighting moves that would free her from his grasp but she wanted to do more to the muggle pig who thought he could entrap her.

"I'm sorry I just really have to make an important meeting. That would be very kind of you." She said in a false sugary voice, batting her eyelashes at him.

The man loosed his grip a bit and gave her a wolf like smile. "No harm done. Let's get you to that meeting, eh baby."

Her insides curled at the man's gloating tone but she kept an innocent smile on her face. The man was doomed to face her wrath. She glanced at her watch, she was five minutes late. She would have to end this quickly.

"I thought you said your bike was out front." The dark-haired girl asked faking worry as she glanced around. The alley was worse than the last and the street was far ahead. He had taken to her the perfect spot, no one would be able to hear them and if they did it would be too late. For the man that is.

"I decided to have a little fun before we left. Sound like a good idea to you?" He asked. He swung her arm around and none too gently rammed her into the alley wall. His leering face was merely inches from hers.

"Let me go!" She said faking panic as she tried to scramble away from the man. He held her in place, his hand gripping her shoulders. She placed her hand behind her and was able to slip the small dagger she had hidden in the back of her jacket into her hand.

"Aw, come on sweetheart. Be a good sport." His breath was rancid as he leaned closer to her. She wrinkled her noise and gripped the dagger in her hand minutes from plunging it into the man's side.

"Hey! What are you doing?" A shout came from the direction of the street. A figure was approaching the both of them and the man produced a gun from his side pocket. He mentioned for Hermione to keep quiet and he pointed the gun at the newcomer. "Why don't you return from the way you came, mate, and mind your own god damn business before I splatter yer brains on the side of this wall?"

The figure didn't slow down his pace.

Hermione was surprised to hear the newcomer to let out a chuckle.

"I suggest you step away from her before I'm forced to hurt _you_ sir." The figure retorted angrily. "I'm making this my business. It would be in your best interest to remove yourself from my sight before my temper gets the best of me."

The man's grip on Hermione loosed and he took a hesitant step forward. The other man's cockiness seemed to throw the offending man a bit. Hermione watched the two men's exchanges trying to keep the bemusement off her face.

"Now listen here ya' little prick. You have five seconds before I pull this trigger and waste yer ass." The man had let go of Hermione and placed both hands on the small gun as though he was steadying himself. "Five." He placed his finger on the trigger.

"Four."

Hermione scooted away a bit not wanting to be caught in any type of muggle crossfire.

"Three."

She watched as her 'rescuer' made a sudden movement toward the muggle holding the gun. It spooked the man enough for him to skip his counting, a loud bang went off echoing off the walls and Hermione was thrown backwards. There was a flash of light and she guarded her eyes with her arm. She heard a grunt and peeked out from her arm. The muggle man who had held the gun was lying at her feet unmoving. He seemed unharmed; it was hard to tell with her vision still adjusting from the sudden light than sudden darkness.

"Are you ok ma'am?" A kind voice asked. She heard them step closer to her and she slipped her dagger back into her jacket.

She then looked in the direction of the voice and tried to make out the figure's face. When she didn't speak she heard a whisper and her eyes were once again harassed by a bright light.

She only had a few moments to make out a flash of blonde hair and grey eyes before the light was extinguished from his wand.

"_Shit."_

The figure turned and began to run the way he had come. Hermione was after him in seconds, the light may have only shown his face for a quick moment but it had been enough to trigger her memory. There was no way she was letting her 'rescuer' escape. Not again. Not this time.

All caution was thrown to the wind as she worked her wand from her jacket and fired a spell to try and knock out the retreating figure. It hit a trash can and it exploded leaving debris in her way. She jumped over it and dodged a stunning spell sent from her prey.

Instead of running out into the street the man took a sharp left turn and disappeared from her line of sight. Hermione was quick to react and turned down the street only to see the man disappear once more behind another turn. Frustrated she charmed her shoes and she sped up slightly, just enough to get the man in sight for another curse. She shot a tripping curse and watched with satisfaction as he hit the ground. Hard. Smirking she ran up to the man before he could get up and pounced upon his back. She lifted his face by his hair and her smirk became more pronounced as she heard him hiss in pain.

"Now, now, what do we have here?" She cooed, _"Lumos!"_

Prepared for the light she smiled with glee as she looked into the grey, stormy, hating eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"Well, well, someone is far from home." She said pulling his head further back to get a better look at him. He had a cut on his lip and his hair was a mess from the fall. "Aw, looks like your little tumble hurt your pretty little face."

He tried to flinch from her touch but her position on his back limited his movement. He struggled for a few seconds more and Hermione leaned over and plucked his wand from the place it had fallen besides them.

"Aw, what's wrong Malfoy?" She jammed his own wand under his throat. "Cat got your tongue?"

He stopped moving and gave her a glare of pure hatred. His eyes were cold and his breath came out ragged. "Fuck off Granger. If I had known it was you I would have just left your ass to rot." He spat angrily.

"Is that anyway to greet an old schoolmate? I bet your wishing you did." She cooed again. "Now your little time on the run is over, and you are mine. Did you honestly think we would never catch you?" She asked giving him a wicked grin. This night was turning out to be in her favor. Being late was now the last thing on her mind. She had easily done what others before her had failed to do. She shifted her weight and realized too late what a mistake it had been.

Malfoy seemed to use all his strength and flipped their positions, ripping his wand from her grasp in the process. He straddled her, using his knees to pin her arms down. He pointed his wand under her chin and gave her his own twisted smile.

"Now, now, what do we have here?" He asked in a deathly whisper, eyes lit up. Hermione glared up at him daring him to make the next move. He leaned forward and rested his chin on her shoulder, his breath tickling her ear. "I want you to remember this moment, Granger. The moment where Draco Malfoy the worthless _half-blood_ got the best of you, best witch in her year, high standing pureblood bitch, Hermione Granger." He gave her a humorless chuckle. "Remember that I had you at my mercy and instead of wasting you away here on the pavement of the back alley muggle society you love so much, I am going to simply let you free. Free to face any sort of embarrassment and punishment for letting me out of your grasp. _Once again." _

He shot a stunning spell and she watched enraged as he got to his feet and winked at her.

"Next time I won't be so kind." He gave her a serious look and with a 'snap' he vanished into the night. Hermione laid there for a few more moments waiting for the spell to fade. Finally she was able to move her limbs. She stood up, swore loudly and kicked a chained fence nearby causing a cat to run out into the alley way. With a flick of her wand the animal lay dead and she kicked past it imagining it to be Malfoy's head.

One thing was for sure, next time she saw Draco Malfoy it would be his lifeless head she was kicking.

He was leaning against a broke lamp light when Hermione finally arrived at the rendezvous point. His face was twisted into an angry scowl and it only became more pronounced when he spotted her. He clenched his fist and walked towards her.

"Where the bloody hell have you been?" He asked, grabbing her arm and pulling her closer to him.

"Nice to see you too, Weasley," She said coolly pulling her arm from his grasp. She had enough of being manhandled, literally, that night. She took a step away from the red-head and brushed the dirt of her jacket.

His anger seemed to deflate noticing her dark mood. He knew there were only a handful of things that could have come up to make Hermione late and have her not care of the consequences.

"Hermione," He said in a more gentle tone but still laced with anger. "He is furious; I had to beg him to not make any hasty decisions. Everyone else left. He'll have your hide for being so late." He gestured to the door behind him that belong to a large warehouse. The exact kind of place you would expect for a shady meeting to go down.

She sighed and placed a consoling hand on her friend's shoulder. "It's been a rough night, Ron. But believe me when I say I had a pretty valid reason. He won't raise his wand to me when he hears what I have to tell him."

"I trust your mission was a success than?" He asked stepping towards the door and holding it open for her. She shook her head and gave him a secretive smile. He rolled his eyes use to her secret keeping with big news, knowing she would tell when she thought she would get the best reaction.

Or payment.

They walked past rows of large crates to a small lighted area where the last member of their 'bloody trio' waited.

"Hermione," Harry snarled turning his dark green eyes to glare at her. His black hair was mussed, suggesting he had been running his hand through it in frustration. "Just when I was about to send out the hunting party," He gestured to the seat across the large table he was leaning over. A map was spread out across the table and she walked up to him. She kissed him on the check and sat in the chair he pointed out.

"Speak." Harry said sitting in his own chair. She waiting until Ron had taken the seat in between them to begin. She quickly recounted the events of her mission in the winding tunnels of the caves she had searched for the last two weeks. How she had found no trace of the old vampire coven she had been looking for until the last two days of her adventure. In the process of the discovery, two of her other members of her team had been bitten and one had been offered as a sacrifice. The vampires had accepted their proposal and the remaining of her team and she had retreated. She told the two boys about men about her run in with a few trolls and then her escape into a muggle tourist city.

"So?" Harry said when she stopped speaking. He had marked down the place where Hermione had said the coven could be found and was now taping his quill impatiently on the table before them. "I fail to see how this could have made you _forty-seven_ minutes late."

Hermione gave him a sly smile and took a sip of the firewhiskey she had conjured.

"I had a little run in with the _Chosen One_. Draco Malfoy."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Not going to make this too long I promise. I am working on a third chapter as we speak and I will try to have it out before the weekend is over. I hope you enjoy. **On a more important note, I have changed a few things. Obviously, but there are a lot of things that are different from if it was a just completely different world. There will be a few people that won't be completely reverse. Luna for one example will be still on the Order's side and I haven't made up my mind about Neville though. Feed back would be nice! Good or Bad Neville?** I would love to hear what you think and thank you for all the reviews! Oh, and I might be changing the rating of the fic to M. I have to see how things go and see what I have to omit if I don't change it.

**Disclaimer; I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Draco Malfoy was no stranger to pain. He had felt it all his life.

He suspected he must have felt some type of pain watching his parents, Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy, be slaughtered mercilessly in front of him at the tender age of one. Not even old enough to understand what dying was or why his mother would never hold him again, or why his father would never be there to tell him about the mysterious ways of women or to teach him to ride his first real broom. He felt nothing but hollowness at the thought of what he must have saw that fateful Halloween night.

Instead his first true memory of pain was when his cousin Nymphadora had pulled on his hair and pushed him down the slide at the kiddy park. He had scrapped his knees and told his Aunt Andromeda that he had went down too fast. He remembered his Uncle Ted coming home in a drunken stupor and hitting his wife in blind, unreasonable rage, and jumping in front of her to protect her. Only to be beaten badly in return.

He would get it worse when he would show signs of magic. It didn't last long though. The minute Nymphadora changed her face to match her fathers in an attempt to throw him off her mother, she, Draco and even broken, beaten Aunt Andromeda had been thrown out into the snow. Ted was never seen again and the two young kids never had to feel the pain of his back hand again.

Draco was then tossed into the disordered fray of Hogwarts. Where he then would get into fist fights with the other students for standing up for his friends and the name of the Malfoy family. The blond boy had a hard time fitting in at first. He was made a personal enemy by Harry Potter, the leader of the Slytherins and Hermione Granger, brightest witch of the year. Only being able to find solace in his fellow Gryffindors could he truly be happy. His best mate Blaise Zabini, who stood by his side no matter what hex Granger sent his way. Pansy Parkinson, his longtime girlfriend who made sure he always had a shoulder to lean on. Finally, Theodore Nott, the bravest and most charming bloke he ever met. He always had something to say that would drag Draco out of the dumps and had saved his ass countless times.

His school years had been marked by many attempts at his life. First year his Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher had attacked him in search of the Sorcerer's Stone. Second year his friend Daphne Greengrass had been taken into the Chamber of Secrets by a possessed Blaise, who had been under the influence of Tom Riddle's diary. The following year his Godfather, Severus Snape, had appeared as a traitor only to be revealed as innocent and on the run from the Ministry's unjust law. Fourth year had been one of the hardest years of his life, forced to enter the Triwizard Tournament, forced to watch Cedric Diggory get killed by the traitorous Peter Pettigrew, and forced to give his blood for the return of the terrible Lord Voldemort. His fifth year came second to worse, where he was punished repeatedly by Professor and for a short time Headmistress, Dolores Umbridge. Then Draco brought his peers and Godfather to a trap straight into the clutches of Lord Voldemort and his lackeys. His friends thankfully made it out unhurt besides a few bruises and cuts. Severus Snape was not as lucky. Just when Draco was beginning to get back some sort of hope that the adults would take care of everything and he would be able to live his life as a normal teenager his Godfather had passed into the Veil and been pronounced dead. The fifteen year old boy was then told of the story of why he lost his parents and why Voldemort was so bent on killing him so young. Headmaster Dumbledore had then spent the next year teaching Draco why He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was so powerful and impossible to kill. Lord Voldemort had done the unspeakable act of creating a Horcrux, a magical item that stored part of the soul of the wizard in an attempt to make the wizard immortal. Not only had the evil wizard created one, but seven. His sixth and final year at Hogwarts came to an end shortly after when Harry Potter had trapped Draco, and the deathly weakened Headmaster, at the top of the Astronomy Tower. That night would forever live in Draco's mind as the night the war truly began. His own Aunt Bellatrix had fired the Killing Curse that ended the only other person in the world that was capable of killing Voldemort life. Albus Dumbledore hadn't even gotten a proper burial as the Death Eaters and Voldemort himself stormed the castle and taken Hogwarts. The Order of the Phoenix had fought tooth and nail to reclaim the school but to no ale. Muggleborns, Half-bloods, and even his girlfriend, Pansy Parkinson, had been killed that night. Draco Malfoy and a group of other students had escaped, but barely.

Draco would never be able to shake the pain of losing Pansy, Dumbledore and Hogwarts, the only place he had thought of as home in a very long time. He joined the Order and spent the next two years hunting down the remaining Horcrux. He had the luck to destroy the ring and the locket at the Battle of Hogwarts leaving him to speculate on the mystery of the other four and their locations. The diary that had possessed Blaise had been destroyed personally by the dark skinned boy.

Time and time again Draco had come close to finding a Horcrux, only to be attacked or fall into a trap. Finally after two years of research and planning he had found the location of one of the four remaining Horcrux, the lost diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw. It was located in the very center of Hogwarts. Put on display for all to see. The Dark Lord's arrogance stopped him from seeing just what kind of jeopardy he was putting that part of his soul in. Draco's next plan was to take it right out from under the nose-less slime.

"Ah! Bloody Hell woman what do you think you are doing that hurts!" Draco grumbled pulling his head away from the assaulting hand and bringing himself back to reality.

Luna Lovegood gave him the sternest glare she could muster and pulled the boy's head back to her. She pursed her lips and tried to concentrate on cleaning the cut above the blond boy's brow without harming him, too much.

"Don't be such a baby Malfoy," Called Blaise from across the room where he was looking over a map of Hogwarts. His girlfriend continued to assault his head with the stinging Muggle remedy while he was distracted. "Would you rather her use magic and have all of He-Who-Shall-Forever-Be-Noseless cronies here quicker than you can piss yourself?"

Draco glared at him and tried to sit as still as possible as the Ravenclaw cleaned the gash humming a strange tune. "It was your rule anyway," She mumbled examining her handiwork. "Don't blame the mischievous Larkengle for waiting a taste of the 'Chosen Ones' flesh."

Draco didn't even bother asking her what a Larkengle was, knowing it was probably another strange creature her late father had told her about. He had a tender spot for the girl and he also knew that Blaise would curse him where he stood if he spoke a word against it, Voldemort be damned.

"Don't forget that it's his own fault for trying to help that bitch Granger." His cousin, Nymphadora Tonks said as she came through the door holding a large sack of unknown origins. She dropped the sack and sighed as though it had been a hard journey. "Well eat up guys." She said tipping the contents of the sack on to the floor of the safe house they were staying in. There was a mad dash for food as Draco lunged for the objects at the same time results in him banging the very cut that was being treated against his mate, Blaise.

"Ow!" Exclaimed Draco as he rolled away from the battle ground, clutching his re-opened wound. Luna let out a whimsical laugh and Blaise looked over at his mate and couldn't help but let out a bark of a laugh. There was banging heard as Theodore bounded down the stairs wand drawn.

"What's happening?" He asked, his clothing askew, no doubt waking up from a nap after a long night of patrolling Diagon Alley for information. "Anyone dead?"

"Lower your wand Nott," Dora said gesturing to his fallen friends, "Draco and Zabini got a bit too excited."

"Draco?" Theo asked not aware of the blond boys return from Australia. His face broke into a wide grin when he spotted the boy whimpering on the floor and clutching his head. Theo jumped down the remaining stairs and helped the boy off the floor. He embraced the boy and took in his tattered appearance, "Get into a fight with a kangaroo?" He asked bemused.

"Worse," Draco muttered darkly. He sat down in the chair in front of Luna waiting for her to stop laughing so she could once again treat him with the alcohol. "Ran into an old school friend."

Theodore sat down in one the worn couches and gestured for him to continue while rifling through the food. Draco recalled the events as best as he could, hearing a man as he was passing through the muggle city and immediately coming to the strangers rescue, only to find that it was the 'Pureblood Princess' and get himself into a very sticky position.

By the time he had finished telling the tale they were all seated in the cramped dining room eating. They didn't always have enough food to go around so it was something of a celebration when they did. Theo was smiling triumphantly as the story came to an end and Draco described his escape from the Slytherin girl.

"That's my mate." The dark-haired boy said proudly thumping him on the back and helping himself to another plate of food. Draco gave him a disgruntled look as tried to make sure the boy didn't hit too many of his bruises.

"It doesn't really mean much does it?" Nymphadora said stabbing at her food viciously. "It doesn't tell us why Granger was there. She could have been following you for all we know. That bint and her whole crazy army could be outside just waiting for you to show your pretty blonde head." She gestured to the door with her fork and Blaise rolled his eyes.

"Listen, Dora. If she even had the slightest idea where to begin to look for Draco, she would have already had his ass dragged through the streets, and taken to Dark Lord." Blaise said putting his arm around Luna and settling back in his chair. "Especially since Draco just pissed the bitch off. No, she is probably sitting somewhere comfy on a pile of muggleborns' bones eating an exquisite meal prepared by her drones of house-elves while her friend brain-dead friends fawn over her every blink."

Hermione Granger was not a stranger to pain. For the last six years of her life she had been through hell and back. Sometimes holding a trophy, other times licking her cuts like a wounded kitten. Ever since Voldemort had been restored to power six years ago, pain and she became good friends. She always powered through the pain. Quitting a mission, training, or a battle was not an option for the brown-haired girl. Even in school she had made sure she had excelled at whatever the cost. Taking no sleep or eating breaks she had to be the best. Or what would she be? Just another of Lord Voldemort's many followers. Or worse, she would be treated as most of her other pureblood female school mates, cattle for breeding.

Hermione shuddered at the thought of being treated like an empty-minded bint. She promised herself long ago that she would rather join the light-side than be stuck being some purebloods trophy wife.

That was something her longtime friend and short time boyfriend, Ron Weasley, didn't seem to process. He had once again asked for her hand in marriage, and she had once again denied him.

Hermione knew rejecting his offer wasn't the smartest move, he was handsome, had money to support her for centuries, and had a very high place in Voldemort's circle. As did she. Which is why she wasn't ready to throw away any type of power that she was able to get from being alone. Being married would complicate many things and have the other men in the circle see her as 'just a women.' The Slytherin girl had fought, lied, and injured her way to one of the elite and she was not about to have her best friend bring he down a few pegs.

He didn't think of it that way though. Ron truly believed that there was no better partner for him then the genius girl. Never once did he not have, in his opinion, her best interest at heart. It was a rare quality in a Slytherin male but he only had eyes for her.

Which made it only slightly harder for Hermione to break his heart, slightly. Hermione threw back her hood and let her mask of indifference fade as she sank to the floor of her large home. Instantly a house-elf appeared taking her coat and helping her to her bedroom. She let the elf help her with only a few murmurs of punishment leaving her mouth. She would have hated to let the elf think he was actually doing her a favor.

She ordered the elf to draw her bath as she settled her bag on to her bed. Almost instantly, she was half-submerged under water and trying to relax as she examined her many bruises and cuts. The last month had been a hard one. The light side had gained some leverage somehow and broken into Gringotts. She didn't see why it was a big deal but she was one of the unfortunate few that were in the room with the Dark Lord when he had gotten the news. He had lashed out on everyone in his presence, ordering more victims to be brought to him after he had 'cooled down.'

Hermione ran her hand gently over a nastier looking cut that had come from the attack of the vampires she had been dealing with a few weeks ago. She put her arm back underwater ignoring the sharp sting from the cut. She was lucky to be out with her life, but very unlucky to be back from an encounter with the infamous Draco Malfoy empty-handed.

She shut her eyes tightly and massaged her temples at the thought of the pain that was sure to await her when Harry delivered the news. There were nastier things then the Cruciatus Curse that could be done to her. Things that made the Unforgivable Curse look like child's play. She had once been in the company of an older man that had tried to escape from one of her frequent partners on missions, Ginny Weasley; the red-head had cast a curse that had made the man's insides slowly seep through his stomach, while he was still alive. She knew better than to cross the youngest of the Weasleys after that. Hermione knew that if push came to shove she could probably out-duel the girl. She would probably sustain life altering injuries after.

A house-elf popped into the room and informed her that her mother was patiently waiting her presence in the dining hall. Hermione rolled her eyes and nodded at the fidgeting elf that disappeared quickly not wanting to be punished for whatever reason that came to the young mistresses' mind.

The pureblood girl wrapped herself in one of the towels and made her way to her room. She wouldn't want to keep 'mother dearest' waiting. Hermione's mother, Beatrice Granger, was no doubt waiting to hear what an excellent job her daughter did on her recent mission. If there was one thing the Granger family prided itself on more than its pureblood that could be traced back generations, it was their present need to excel in everything they did. Whether it was throwing a social event or going through with a deadly mission.

Hermione pulled on one of her expensive dinner gowns and waved her wand to hide the bruises and cuts that would not please 'mother dearest.' She took a deep breath and prepared herself for the onslaught of questions and criticism she was sure to receive over the course of the meal.

The brown-haired girl was surprised to find out that her mission was not the topic of the evening. Instead it was her marriage to one Ronald Weasley.

"Really Hermione dear," Her mother began eating her food in way that could only be learned through years of pureblood adequate. "I don't see why you are so upset. The young man approached your father the evening you left for your," She paused and gave her daughter a disapproving look. "Mission, asked for your hand in marriage and your father gladly accepted the proposal. It's not like you don't have some type of feelings for the man. You are lucky to have that."

"That is not the point." Hermione muttered trying her best to openly glare at her mother. "Having a husband and a family is not something I am ready to settle down to quite yet."

"Settle down to?" Her mother asked with a slightly angry tone. "It is not a matter on whether _you_ are ready. It is a matter of continuing the pureblood line. You are the only daughter of the Granger family and you have responsibilities you must up hold."

"Responsibilities?!" Hermione shrieked standing up and letting her temper get the best of her. "My responsibilities are to the Dark Lord and helping to gain control over the magical and mudblood world. I am of the highest rank in the His circle and I am the brains of the Bloody Trio." She stabbed her fork into the table and threw the napkin that was in her lap aside. "I have battled countless men and women that were older than me by years and came out on top." She let out a humorless laugh and continued her rant in a mocking tone. "And what do you do, mother? You prance around wearing father's money expecting the world to just fall to your feet in ruin." Her voice rose again as she thought of Ron's foolish attempt to sway her. "I will not let some pompous, love-stuck boy try and tell me when and where to be. I will gain more power and knowledge than you or anyone else can dare to imagine and be praised by Lord Voldemort himself."

She turned heeled and stormed out of the dining hall ignoring her mother's call of protest. Hermione was going to set Mr. Ronald Weasley straight once and for all.

"You insolate prick!"

"Hermione, please! I didn't mean it like that!"

Ron quickly moved of the way as a vase went flying towards his head. It smashed against the wall behind him and he turned back to the enraged girl. "I was only thinking of what was best." He ducked again as the girl sent a plate hurtling his way. "Harry!" The red-head called to his friend who was sitting on the top of the steps watching with a bemused look on his face. "Help me out here!" Harry just shook his head and let out a dark chuckle watching as another plate narrowly missed the boy. Hermione was running out of things to throw so she picked up her wand and waved it threateningly at Ron. The red-head quickly dodged a few hexes and dove behind a chair.

"How dare you, Ronald Weasley!" She yelled walking towards him with a deadly look in her eyes. "How dare you think you can just go behind my back, waltz into my home and talk to my father about things that do not concern him."

"It wasn't even my idea, Hermione!" Ron said almost pleading as came closer to him still waving her wand. "My father said it would be a good idea to approach him. I was only asking for his opinion on the matter."

"Well that's not the way my mother saw it." She snapped, lowering her wand a bit. She was still fuming but she could see the reason behind his actions, that didn't mean she was done being furious with him. She raised her wand again and pointed it at the cowering boy, "Now you listen here Ron Weasley. You are going to go to my father and mother and explain to them the situation. How you are not ready to marry and were merely suggesting the match for the future when the war was over and the fighting done so you can raise your children in a world where they will not have to hide their magic." She watched as Ron's faced turned from the pale color it had assumed when she began her attack to a slightly angry red color that almost matched his hair perfectly.

"That isn't what I want Hermione." He said raising his voice. "Why can't you see that what I am doing is for you? I just want you to be cared for and secure. I don't want to wait until this damned war is over."

"I don't care Ronald." She snapped matching his tone. "I have told you time and time again that marriage is not something I am just going to jump into. I have far better plans for my life."

"Alright!" Harry said finally intervening in the two's heated argument. He stood up from the stairs and placed himself between the two. "That is enough. We have better things to do then sit around argue about mundane things such as marriage."

Hermione shot Ron a murderous glare and sat into one of the few piece of furniture that had remained unharmed in the argument. Ron took a seat in one of the burnt chairs that had been caught in the cross fire of her spells and avoided looking at Hermione.

Harry sighed took a seat in between the two as though he was still waiting for them to break out into a duel. He had seen enough fights between the two to know that it wasn't over until Ron was apologizing or Hermione would stomp from the room. It wasn't that Ron was the weaker one; he just knew when to pick his battles. Ron knew that Hermione would not be able to see his reason until she had calmed down enough to weigh the options. He also knew that going to her parents had been a grave mistake that could possibly ruin his chances of a quick marriage to her. He would give her time though, because that was all he could do. No one could push Hermione Granger into something she was against unless they could take her in a duel. Which was only a handful of people in the world, Ron was not one of them. He loved her enough to wait until she made up her mind and got what she wanted.

Which knowing Hermione would never take long. She had ways of getting what she wanted; she wasn't dull or boring like the other pureblood girls. She had passion, intelligence and power that radiated through her very being. It made her a force to reckon with. Ron and Harry have seen the brown-haired girl defeat all the odds and come out victorious. The only fault Hermione had was her temper. She had failed a handful of missions only because she had let her anger get the best of her. It made her make stupid mistakes, like letting Draco Malfoy get the best of her and escape.

"So," Harry said breaking the silence between the trio. "I delivered Hermione's report to Voldemort and he has informed me that he will be sending us all into a joint mission. We are to raid a suspected safe house of the Order of the Phoenix and take prisoners, killing only when necessary." He added giving Ron a pointed look. Ron had a bad habit of firing of more Unforgivables than subduing spells. "We are looking for information. Anything you find in the house that could be used to tell us what the Order is up to you take." Harry turned to Hermione. "How long do you think it will be before the coven in Australia contacts you?"

"Leviathan said it would take a few days to track down some of the nomads in the area." Hermione said in a bored tone. "I, of course, told him we were on a set schedule and wanted the Ministry to be defeated within the month. He said the quickest they could round up enough numbers is in a week or two."

"Excellent." Harry said nodding his head and turning to Ron. "What about you? Did you have any luck in the forest of Brazil?"

"I haven't been able to locate any of the werewolves," Ron began picking at the edge of the seat. "I did stumble into an abandon den. It seemed like it had been evacuated in a hurry." He gave them a meaningful look. "It seems we aren't the only ones seeking for help among the lesser beings."

"Do you think it could be Fenrir Greyback?" Hermione asked twirling her wand in her hand absent mindedly.

"I wouldn't doubt it. They wouldn't let anyone not part wolf near them. If it's not him then they might have just heard the Dark Lord has been searching for them and got scared." Ron said in an annoyed tone. "Tell me again why He didn't just have Lupin look into it?"

"He has other matters he wants Remus to deal with." Harry said simply. He stood up and stretches signaling it time to retire for the evening. "We will make up a plan of attack tomorrow. Lord Voldemort expects the safe house to be raided and demolished within the end of next week."

Hermione nodded and began to clean up the mess around her. It was more for her sake then Ron's. If his mother, Molly Weasley, came home from her vacation from France to the mess Molly would be sure to go after Hermione.


End file.
